From the begining now
by yellowcat909
Summary: Harry and Draco have been in a relationship since 5th year and now that Voldemort is gone its still a secret...so far. Chapter one of a prolog for a story in which Harry and Draco get together and then their relationship blooms read AN for more info.AU
1. Here we are back again

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: this is chapter one of a long prolog to a fic this is part one of part one. This is Harry and Draco's relationship at the beginning of 7th year and how everyone finds out about them.

A/N 2: This AU I wrote it before the 6th book came out and so it is AU yet at some points I may add ideas from book 6 to this fic.

A/N: This contains slash both m/m and some slight f/f. It has hints of abuse cutting, drug use and anorexia (even if not all in this chapter) . If any of these topics upset you etc. turn back now.

**Chapter one - Here we are back again**

They went to New York to get away from it all. Harry I just defeated Voldemort and the press was staking him. Draco father was in Azkaban his mother ran off with some French guy, and he was emancipated. Draco also got all his fathers positions which he promptly sold from a lot of money. Harry was to live with his uncle and Draco was going to visit him. That was until Harry came up with the brilliant plane to go to New York. He said his uncle and Aunt would love to get rid.

The plan was to live the night after there last classes. They would miss the end of the year fest but that was about it. Neither of them were to tell anyone were they were going. They were going to New York to hide Harry from magic's eye and because no one knew Draco and Harry were together…. Dumbledore knew the two of them were leaving school early, he knew they wanted to stay hidden during the summer but he did not know they were going to be spending the whole summer together.

Harry and Draco were on a plan back to London, school started the next day. It was to be their 7th year and they were to be rivals in everything. Both were Captains and Seekers for there respective Quidditch team. Both were to be Prefects. Both had reputations to up hold. Yet as summer neared an end Draco and Harry were studying together.

"How is this going to work?" Harry broke the silence

"Well" Draco said as if it was obvious "during the day we shall fight with one another and at night we will have great make up sex." Harry laughed

"I'm being serious Draco…"

"Malfoy, Potter, it's Malfoy" Draco corrected.

"So, what we will just wing it then?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

"That reminds me…" Harry said, fishing for something in his bag "your birthday is tomorrow and I don't know if I'll be able to give you anything then."

Draco looked at the box handed to him, it was a jewelry box. And in it was a silver ring around a silver chain. On it was engraved, "Love, lion" in Hebrew which lion was the Hebrew name Draco named Harry.

"I had it made to match the one you gave me for my Birthday"

"Not very original, Potter" Draco replied with a laugh

Draco had given Harry a ring around a chain that said "love, snake" in Hebrew, that was Draco's Hebrew name "nachash". Draco said he chose Hebrew because it was an old and holy language plus few wizards knew how to read it.

"I know, but, I felt you needed one too."

"Harry you know I think it's wonderful" Draco said and then he kissed Harry. "Now, could you put it on for me, I don't know if I can reach..." the two kissed again. Then, Draco and Harry looked at each other, each silent, just thinking and memorizing the others face before school started and they couldn't stare at each other any more.

_God _Draco thought_ I'm going to miss this I'm going to miss you. _He looked in to Harry green eyes he seemed miles away. He studied his face white skin not as white as his. Yes, Harry potter was a masterpiece his masterpiece. Harry's skin, his hair, his cloths all belonged to Draco. Harry's hair was long but well groomed thanks to Draco. His skin white not tanned because Draco made him put on sun block. His eyes gleaming greenbecause he was wearing contacts that Draco made him wear so it was easier to kiss him.

_Why did he have to be so beautiful?_ Harry thought. _Maybe if he wasn't it would be easier not to be with him everyday or to start fights with him. To say mean thing about him with Ron and Hermione, to pretend they were not together. Why did he have to be the boy who lived? The boy whom everyone wanted to know? Why did he have to be afraid to come out? Harry thought back to when he first came out to Hermione._

†

When Harry reached platform 9 ¾ Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Were have you been? We've been waiting for you for almost an hour?"

"Sorry, I got delayed" Harry said, that was true, he got delayed leaving New York because of a plane but that's not why he was late…

"Harry, you're daydreaming." Ron said with a grin.

"So what, I am allowed to do that aren't I?" Harry said, scratching his neck.

"Harry, Ron, we better get on the train if we don't want to miss it" Hermione said, nearly yelling

As they got on the train they passed Draco and the other Slytherns. Harry didn't even look.

"So how was you summer Harry?" Ron said while sitting down "you only wrote to us once you know saying that you would meet us on the platform, mum was worried and kept asking me if we had had a fight, wanting to know why she hadn't seen you this summer."

"Ron you're babbling" Hermione said "any way Harry, where, did you go this summer? You were not even in school the last two days last year."

"I went away; I needed to get away from the magic world." Harry replied dreamily he was thinking about the summer.

"_What" Draco screamed to the phone "do you mean you haven't got mushrooms, that my favorite, you have got to have it" Draco just slammed the phone down and walked away._

"_Tisk, tisk, tisk, Harry we will have to go out to eat, were do you want to go?"_

"_I think I'll skip diner and got straight to dessert"_

"_You found that attractive!" _

"_No, you were very rude, but it was definitely an turn-on" Harry kissed him, hard_

_Draco kissed back, harder. Harry felt up and down his back, then he reached for his butt and gave it a good squeeze. Draco kissed Harry's neck, and to undue is shirt with is hand. _

_Harry's were already under his, messaging his hard nipples, then he took Draco's shirt off and started licking him. As Harry's hands were unzipping jeans, Draco's hands were around Harry's back feeling his butt and pushing is pants off. _

_Harry pushed the naked and willing Draco to the wall; he grabbed a condom and put it on as Draco turned his back towards Harry …. _

"Harry, Harry" Ron's voice called out to him"we're almost here you better get up and change into you robes."

Had he been daydreaming about having sex with Draco as he sat next to his friends?

†

Each house was lead in by their Prefects all walking in lines: Slythren girls behind Pansy, the boys behind Draco who was next to her, then the Gryffindor boys behind Harry and the girls behind Hermione, so on and so forth. Harry and Draco were standing only a few inches apart, so that there was room for all 8 lines. Both were breathing heavily and staring straight ahead. The Great Hall's doors opened and everyone walked in, taking seats at there respective tables, Harry and Draco were back to back.

Dumbledore got up "let the sorting begin" he said

"I'm so glad we made it here in time for this" Ron whispered

"shh" Hermione said

When the sorting and cheering was over the school head got up to speak again this time only saying "tuck in."

Then He spoke for a third time "I would like to welcome all the new students and welcome back all the old ones. This years graduating class is the biggest we have had yet…. In other news, I would like to say the forest is off limits, also the astronomy tower is only for astronomy. I would like to welcome Remus lupan, who will be teaching defense against the dark arts. Quidditch trails will be held next week; you may check the list to see what positions each team needs. One more thing, there is a prefect meeting tomorrow right after lunch. Good night."

†

During the first two months of school Harry began to miss Draco. Harry and Draco had not a moment alone yet, so when he got a letter from Draco at dinner telling to meet him by the first floor boys' bathroom at 11 Harry got very excited.

"Who was the letter from?" Ron asked

"No one." Harry said rather quickly

"Yup, that would be why you have that smile on your face."

"Oh be quit at lest he is smiling again" Ginny snapped at Ron "I am glad you are felling better Harry."

Out of no where Hermione said "Do you think Professor Lupin and Sirius are dating?"

"Hermione!" Ron let out a cry

"What Ron? It's a legitimate question." Harry replied

"Its just, eww, I don't want to think about two guys having sex." Ron replied

"Ron are you telling me you have something against guys who like guys?

"No it's just… it's like picturing my parents having sex. Fuck, now I've got that in my head."

"How is it like picturing…. Oh never mind. Nether of you answered my question" Hermione said in an annoyed tone

"Well, for one Ron, Hermione never said anything about sex." said Harry, "secondly I have to go." And with that he left.

†

"Potter you're late" boomed the un-mistakable voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Well you gave me such short notice I had to cancel plans" Harry said with a laugh.

"Well when I came here earlier it was occupied but now its not and probably won't be latter seeing as most don't know it exists."

"Oh shut up." Harry right before he kissed him "'missed this;I missed you."

Harry's body was right against Draco's the necklaces banging against one another.

"Let's go in." He said while pushing open the door closest to him. "Yes, how I do love the Room Of Requirement." Draco breathed down Harry's back

Harry pushed Draco on to a near by table and ripped off his shirt, Draco moned. Harry's hand went up, down and all round Draco, finally resting at his waist. Then he pushed down Draco's pajama pants and his underwear.

"You're so hot." Draco whispered.

Draco looked up "Um Harry."

Harry looked up and saw Ginny standing at the doorway with he moth wide open.

TBC

Please review even if to say you hate it. How in character was everyone? 1-5 (1 being cannon and 5 being might as well be a character from a different book).


	2. Only the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry PotterJK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. have rights to it not me. I am only borrowing the world JK Rowling created and some of her characters no money is being made.

**Chapter Two - Only the beginning**

"Oh My God…I was just…just looking for…" Ginny cried and began to close the door.

"Wait." Harry called "Its not…" his voice trailed off not knowing what to say only knowing what he didn't want her to think.

"There's no need I won't tell anyone."

"But Ginny…" Again Harry's voice trailed off.

"But I don't want to know" Ginny said and then ran off.

"I can't believe you forgot to lock the door Harry." Draco screamed

"Me! You're the one who pushed me in here."

"Well you wanted to have me in the hall."

"Look I'm sorry. There is no use fighting what's done is done."

"You're right fine, lets go." Draco said still in a angry voice.

"Good"

"Or we could find some place else." Draco replied no in a suggestive tone.

"Draco, is sex the only thing that ever on your mind?" Harry asked feelling frustrated

"Maybe. Let's go." He said feeling defeated

The Gryffindor room was closer, so Draco walked Harry there.

"Lets make it an hour later tomorrow, and this time lets meet…" Draco was thinking.

"How about I meet you in front of your house, I'll wear my invisibility cloak" Harry suggested

"Ok, see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Good night Draco, I love you" Harry whispered

"I know," Draco said "sleep well." With that Draco started to walk away

"And Harry I love you too." With That Harry grabbed him pushed him ageist the wall and gave him a bit more than a good by kiss.

†

After Ginny walked in on them everything seemed fine. Ginny kept to her word and did not say anything and Draco and Harry carried on in secret and were the perfect couple That was until the first week of December when Harry walked in late to Defense Against The Dark Arts class and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. "Your late" Hermione said. Draco and Harry had a huge fight the night before both had said things they didn't mean. They stayed up so late screaming at one another nether had gotten any sleep.

Harry glanced at Draco who was sitting at the other side of the room staring at Lupin. All Harry wanted was to have it out with him once and for all or completely avoid him. Since Harry and Draco couldn't very well fight now he opted for the avoid-Draco-at-all-costs one.

Draco was sitting in the back of the room waiting for Harry to come in. He just wanted to make sure he was ok, he wanted more then anything to say sorry and hear Harry say it back. But when Harry came in he did not as much as glance at Draco. Now he was mad, Draco wanted to meet eyes with his boyfriend to know that everything was ok. Harry knew him. He knew this was something he would want. But God forbid he could meet eyes with him so they could do there secret look and he would know everything would be ok again. Now Draco watched Harry stare at the front of the room. Draco was really nervous. What if he and Harry didn't make up? And if they did what if Harry acted the way he always did? Draco had said something he had not meant and wanted to apologize for but, the root of the problem was still there….

"Now we are going to be a midterm projects today and for that you will be split up in to groups." Lupin began to explain the project and when he was done he assigned partners "…Hermione and Ron, oh Harry, that leaves you with Draco. Now you may all start to work on it for the rest of the period."

"Sorry." Ron said

"Its fine" Harry replied as he slowly moved to Draco's table

"Hi" Harry said coldly he did not want to be paired up with Draco today, not after the fight they had last night. There was too many un-resolved things, he was not sure if he could be civil not in the place were they had had it out only a few hours before.

"Harry" Draco said in a low voice "we _need_ to talk about last night; soon, we _need_ to resolve this soon. I need some questions answered and I think we both_ need_ to know were the other stands and were this leaves us."

"There is one more thing, I almost forgot, does anyone know who this belongs to?" Lupin asked while holding up a pajama top

"That's Harry's" Hermione said

"Harry care to tell us how this got in here?" Lupan asked

"That's right" Ginny said with a smirk "do tell us how your shirt ended up in here." Because of previous DADA teaches and the DA the sixth and seventh years where at the same leave so they too Defense classes together.

"'haven't the faintest idea." Said Harry angrily. He did not want to think about last night, why couldn't they have been in the room of requirement at least then his shirt wouldn't have shown up in front of the whole class.

"Just don't let it happen again. We all deserve a little fun Harry but there is a certain time and place." Lupin said in only a calming tone.

"I can't believe you left that here." Draco said in a low joking voice only Harry could hear. He hoped that that's all that would be needed to get that frown off Harry's face and get Harry to hear what Draco had to say about talking. He was wrong Harry did not find it funny, but found himself instead angrier at Draco then he had been.

"Well I was in a rush this morning"

"I was only joking."

No one could hear what was being said but they turned to look.

"Let's stop fighting. All we ever do any more is fight."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Just yesterday we fought what to do for our Anniversary" Harry told Draco low voice no one but he could hear.

"Harry, stop being silly, we were both agitated. That's all because of what…"

"And now we're fighting again today" by now the two were completely oblivious of were they were and who was around them, they only saw each other.

A/N: I know it's much shorter but I wanted to get the next part up. Also get ready for next chapter a big fight scene. next cahpter will take longer to get up I think.

Thanks to my reviews: Xhu, dragon huntress, and Le-La44.


	3. fight and flight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry PotterJK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. have rights to it not me. I am only borrowing the world JK Rowling created and some of her characters no money is being made.

a/n: I reposted part of chapter one I'm to lazy to fix all my mistakes now but I will repost again some time. I just reposted the whole "how do two guys have sex?" thing. It was originally supposed to tie in to when Hermione found out Harry was gay but I got rid of it. Also there is a reference to RL/SB because Sirius I'm planning on bringing him back in my story.

a/n 2: Just a clarification on my story this is a story which is a prolog for my next story that I am in the middle of writing which will be about Harry's fifth and how Draco and Harry got together.

This story is about how the characters have changed since fifth year. What Harry How Draco relationship is like and how their relationship gets found out and how they and other react. At the end of this story Ron will ask Harry how he and Draco got together and that is the lead for my next story. Have questions are still confused review or email me with the story's name in the topic line.

**Fight and flight**

"May I point out a) it was about the same thing b) you're still agitated; you didn't get enough sleep last night. That's obvious by how you took my joke.

"So what, now everything is my fault?"

"I never said that Harry, you're putting words in my mouth."

"Am I? You said some pretty mean things last night."

"So did you! I am sorry. And I'm sure you are too."

"Well, Draco, maybe I'm not sorry."

"So what you meant everything you said last night, every last word, even how you thought everyone, even my father, deserved a second chance, even after what he did to humanity, to you, to me?" Draco looked like he might cry.

"No I didn't mean that," Harry knew Draco's father didn't deserve a second chance especially after all the abuse he put Draco though growing up "I just meant that… Look Draco can we do this some were else?"

"We will do this were ever I dam well please Harry James Potter! You are not king of the world."

"Nether are you."

"What ever you say "master"."

"Fuck off, Malfoy!"

"Draco"

"May I quote you…? 'Malfoy, Potter its Malfoy'" Harry reached for something around his neck.

"Harry, why are we even fighting?"

"Oh let me count the reasons. Because we don't talk anymore."

"We don't talk anymore; I'm not Mr. I'll-just-keep-my-feeling-bottled-up-so-Draco-can-guess. I can't read minds, you know."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it"

"I tell you things"

"Harry telling me how you walked in on Hermione and Ron hooking up doesn't count"

"Well by now I shouldn't have to tell you how I'm feeling. You should know."

"Harry I'm not talking about that I'm talking about thing deeper. Of course I can tell by just looking in you're eyes how you feel or if you like some one or if you're lying. I'm talking about why. Why you like Granger? Why you hate Snape? Why you were almost a Slytherin? I'm talking about what your deepest fear is, your deepest secret, and your deepest desire? And why. But no I have to guess at that too.

"I've told you."  
But he was cut off by Draco "No, you've told me about Weasley's fear of spiders and snakes, and how you like spiders because when you were 6 it was the only pet you had and it lived in the cupboard under the stairs with you but you never told me how that made you feel. And you told me how when Weasley looked in to the mirror of Erised he saw himself as Quidditch team caption and how you wish he was because you don't even know if you want to be it, but you never told me why."

"I told you what I saw when I looked in the mirror."

"Harry you were eleven now your seventeen desires change and you didn't even tell me why not because some reasons for seeing your parents aren't obvious but still you didn't tell me."

"But…"

"Harry, face the facts. You don't trust me, you've tested me on this thought this entire relationship."

"That's not it"

"Then what is it"

"Everyone knows me who truly knows me, who I am the good and bad, everyone who I love leaves."

"What about Granger and Weasley?"

"They don't know me not as much as they could."

"And I do?"

"Yes, and that scares me, because I know if I tell you anymore you'll leave too."

"Harry, you just told me your one of your fears and one of your secrets, but I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not like you. I don't let things go, forget things, deal with things well, tell people things that easily."

"And I do? Harry most people don't even know my birthday." Harry laughed

"I've told you about my crushes."

"All one of them, I'm sure Cho Chang will be happy to know she was your one and only."

"Bite me. At lesat I don't have a crush on half the school, scratch that the whole school."

"Potter, you're gross the first and second years? Really, that's gross."

"We are getting of topic; know about the trust thing, hello the pot is calling the kettle black."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a jealous git."

"Well you would be too id half the girls and boys were eyeing, flirting and lusting after me."

"New flash half the school is lusting after you, I'm surprised you didn't notice considering how self obsessed you are."

"I am not self obsessed."

"Yes and over the summer you didn't make me use the showers in the gym of the hotel we were staying at because you need to spend 2 ½ hours in the bath room one whole hour of which you devoted your hair."

"Well it would do you some good if you spent a fraction of that time on your hair."

"How do you know I don't? Maybe you just keep messing it up?"

"That's as crazy as saying my favorite movie isn't _Star Wars_."

The bell rang. No one moved.

"That only because you lust after all the characters."

"Harry, imagine if Voldemort said "Harry I am your father" Draco did the Darth Vader voice. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"And you said I had bad taste in movies."

"You do, it's just that one."

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_ is a good movie."

"Yes and I'm sure that why you own a copy."

"Ok, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp and Keira Knightley what is not to like? Can we not argue over each others taste in movies?"

"How about books, TV shows, music?" Draco grinned

"No. No, and no." Harry replied calmly "Let's talk about how we never do anything I want to do."

"We went to New York over the summer like you wanted."

"Once were there we did everything you wanted."

"What about last night…"

"Is that all you ever think about? Sex?

"Maybe. Come on I know you think about sex all the time too."

"perhaps I do but, not every single thing I say is about it."

"Well I can't argue with the truth. So if that's how you feel." Draco said looking at the floor and started to leave.

"Draco, quit being so dramatic."

"Am not" said Draco, who had crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side.

"Yes and I'm James Bond. This is what I'm talking about. You are so self absorbed."

"If I remember correctly I started to yell at you because I wanted to know more about you. That is not self absorbed."

"So people can do to opposite things at the same time." Draco looked confused, just what Harry was aiming for.

"Harry, lets stop this bickering. We're acting like an old couple." Harry just glared at him. "I'll work on one thing you want me to if you do the same." Draco said reluctantly.

"Ok, what do you want?" Harry agreed he didn't want to loss Draco but this fighting had to stop even if it made for great make up sex.

"I want you to open to me more."

"Draco I try."

"Try harder."

"Fine."

"Now what do you want from me?"

"I want you to say I love you more."

"What no, don't think about sex or stop being so self absorbed?" Draco said surprised.

"No, I can't control what you think, so I'll just have to deal with the sex thing. And I find I find it cute how self absorbed you are."

"Harry, I'm sorry about the other night and not saying 'I love you' when you said it, but…"

"Look Draco I understand it's not your thing to say it. But you do other things to say it." As Harry said that he smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"You look so cute, Harry, did you know that? And Harry, I do love you."

"I seem to remember you saying something along those lines last night."

"Shut up and kiss me, Potter." Harry wasn't one to argue with Draco so he kissed him. As he pulled away Draco whispered in Harry's ear "This, we can do else where." With that Draco left Harry holding his arm and following him.

TBC…

I think this is about half way done length wise please review it will make me happy and post quicker.


End file.
